Rotors of a turbine engine, such as gas turbine rotors, have a rotor base body, as well as a plurality of rotor blades that rotate therewith. The rotor blades can either be an integral part of the rotor base body or be anchored via blade roots in one or a plurality of grooves of the rotor base body. Rotors having integral blading are referred to as blisks or blings, depending on whether a rotor base body is disk-shaped or ring-shaped. In the case of rotors where the rotor blades are anchored via blade roots in a groove, one differentiates between rotors whose blade roots are fastened in what are generally known as axial grooves of the rotor base body and those whose blade roots are fastened in what is generally known as a circumferential groove of the same. The present invention is directed to a rotor of a turbine engine, in particular a gas turbine rotor, where the rotor blades are fastened via their blade roots in grooves which extend at least predominantly in the axial direction of the rotor base body, thus in axial grooves.
In the case of gas turbine rotors where the rotor blades are anchored via their blade roots in such axial grooves of the rotor base body, plate-type elements, namely securing elements (also referred to as locking plates), and locking elements (also referred to as retaining plates) are used to axially secure the rotor blades. When assembling such a gas turbine rotor, the locking elements, respectively the retaining plates, are threaded into annular grooves of the rotor base body, as well as of the rotor blades, to this end, at least one of the rotor blades being axially displaced to allow the locking elements to be inserted into the annular grooves. For their part, the locking elements are secured in position in the annular grooves via at least one securing element, respectively one locking plate, the or each securing element being deformed to fit engagingly in the annular grooves of the rotor base body, as well as of the rotor blades, into a free space between two adjacent locking elements.
When working with the related art securing elements, the problem arises that, once they are fitted into the annular grooves, they spring back and then no longer engage abuttingly on the rotor base body in a predetermined manner. This degrades the function of the securing elements.